Algo llamado amor
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Como una simple frase pudo cambiar completamente la amistad entre esos dos muchachos para convertirse en algo más profundo y hermoso. Sorato.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Algo llamado amor.

**Summary:** Como una simple frase pudo cambiar completamente la amistad entre esos dos muchachos para convertirse en algo más profundo y hermoso.

**Nota:** Hoy me he levantado y he dicho, tengo ganas de escribir un Sorato y dado que la idea salió por si solita no pude evitar plasmarla aquí. Es mas o menos como comenzaron a darse cuenta Sora y Yamato que sentían algo el uno por el otro y como una simple frasesita dicha casi sin pensar les hizo sentirse diferentes. Espero que les guste:)

* * *

**Algo llamado amor.**

Llevaban más de quince minutos caminando. Yamato Ishida maldijo que la casa de Sora quedara tan retirada del parque donde se habían reunido, pero había sido su idea acompañarla a su casa, después de todo el no hubiera querido que se fuera sola a esas horas. La pelirroja, como era de esperarse, se negó al principio pero luego terminó accediendo a sabiendas de que la terquedad de Yamato era mucha y lo permitiría que ella dijera que no.

-Yamato enserio, si quieres desde aquí puedo ir yo sola. –dijo la pelirroja con la vista fija en el suelo.

No entendía el motivo pero últimamente estar tan cerca del rubio la ponía en exceso nerviosa, más de una vez había balbuceado, dicho alguna tontería o hecho el ridículo en su presencia y no conocía la razón, anteriormente ambos eran muy bueno amigos y podían hablar casi de cualquier tema pero ahora simplemente Sora no podía mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

-No seas tonta, Sora. –alegó Yamato sonriéndole. –Ya casi llegamos y no me iré hasta dejarte en la puerta de tu casa.

-Muchas gracias. –musitó Sora devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Si Taichi no hubiera tenido que pasar a hacer unas compras con Hikari me hubiera ido con él. –añadió suspirando. –Nuestras casas quedan cerca, después de todo.

Yamato tuvo que apretar los puños para controlar la descarga de molestia que recorrió su cuerpo. No sabía el motivo pero oír a Sora hablar de Tai de repente le provocaba disgusto y unas ganas de gruñir, estaba seguro que nunca había sentido eso antes pero era un sentimiento horrible, definitivo.

-No tienes que agradecer, para eso somos los amigos.

Takenouchi asintió con la cabeza aun sin poder levantar su mirada de sus pies. Escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Yamato, la noche estaba refrescando y el rubio adivinó que Sora tendría un poco de frio por que se abrazó a sí misma, no era raro ya que llevaba aún el uniforme de la escuela y en ese se incluía una falda.

-¿Quieres mi chaqueta? –indagó Ishida deteniéndose unos segundos. –No quisiera que te enfermaras.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –aseguró ella. –Me siento muy emocionada. –añadió sin saber muy bien porque, no tenía idea de que hacer o decir. –Ya sabes, porque mañana iré al Digimundo y podre volver a ver a Biyomon.

-Definitivamente fue una sorpresa muy agradable. –opinó Yamato sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. –Espero pronto poder ir a ver a Gabumon también. Aunque no te negare que saber que hay otros elegidos… me da un poco de envidia.

Sora volvió a dirigir sus ojos al suelo sin poderlo evitar, ella sentía lo mismo, no se lo tomó por sorpresa pues sabía que ella y Yamato eran afines en muchas cosas. Por eso antes se sentía tan cómoda con él, sin embargo ahora… ahora no comprendía las cosquillas que sentía en el estomago cuando le veía.

-Siento lo mismo. –concordó Takenouchi. –Pero habrá que aceptarlo, el Digimundo es un lugar mágico que abre sus puertas a las personas correctas. Confiemos.

-Claro, confiemos. –asintió el rubio.

Continuaron caminando un par de minutos, Yamato en silencio, Sora tarareando en voz baja una tonada que le resultaba agradable. Ishida recordó la hora y miró al cielo para ver si veía la luna. La encontró fácilmente, estaba en todo lo alto, redonda y brillante. Luego bajó su vista y la fijó en Sora, alumbrada por el hermoso brillo plateado de la luna, resaltando sus bellas facciones femeninas, su piel morena y luminosa, su cabello anaranjado, sedoso y con un perfume a jazmines que le provocaba abrazarla, sus labios delgados y rosas. Pero sobre todo se fijó en sus ojos ambarinos, ojos del color del rubí, preciosos, remarcados por la luz de luna y las estrellas. Tenían luz propia.

-Tus ojos resaltan a la luz de la luna. –susurró sin razonar lo que hacía. –Resplandecen.

Sora escuchó el murmullo de Yamato Ishida con los ojos bien abiertos, llena de una sorpresa infinita, por poco se cae al suelo debido a que las piernas le temblaron; su corazón palpitó con más rapidez y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas provocándole un violento sonrojo. Sentía como si de pronto estuviera cayendo por un risco de miles de metros de altura pero por raro que sonase se sentía confortable, como si un calor recorriera su pecho.

Yamato, cuando se dio cuenta lo que acababa de decir, se puso rojo de la raíz del pelo hasta los pies, sintiendo como su rostro ardía. Tosió para intentar ocultar su vergüenza pero no funcionó porque se terminó atragantando y con un ataque de tos de casi cinco minutos quedando así en ridículo por segunda vez en la noche.

-Yamato…yo…gracias. –balbuceaba la portadora del Amor con la lengua echa un nudo.

-No Sora, perdona, bueno de nada, pero… yo no quise…eh incomodarte. Lo siento. –trataba de arreglar Yamato pero para su desgracia Sora ya no le entendía ni media palabra.

-Eso que dijiste. –dijo Sora evitando sus ojos color zafiro. –Fue muy lindo. Pero no creo que sea cierto.

-Solo dije lo que pensé en ese momento. –confesó sintiéndose un gran idiota mientras continuaban caminando cohibidos. –Nunca te mentiría.

Sora dijo que si con voz quedita mientras lo seguía por la calle, aún sentía las piernas muy temblorosas y su cara sonrojada. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Yamato. –le llamó entre dientes. -¿Me prestarías tu chaqueta? –pidió apenada.

-Cl-Claro que sí. –tartamudeó desprendiéndose de ella y colocándosela sobre sus hombros. Por un segundo aspiró el aroma que provenía de su amiga y se sintió mareado por aquel olor tan delicioso, sacudió su cabeza borrando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

La pelirroja se puso la chaqueta y disimuladamente olfateó la loción masculina de Yamato Ishida, la reconoció como la misma que usaba desde hace un par de años y que a ella tanto embriagaba. Un olor a hombre que la volvía loquita.

-Muchísimas gracias. –repitió Takenouchi sonriéndole.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado al edificio donde Sora vivía, Yamato la acompañó hasta la puerta como había prometido y ya ahí se dispuso a despedirse.

-Hasta luego, Yamato. –masculló ella.

-Nos vemos, cuídate.

El muchacho de catorce años y bellos ojos azules se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó que ella le llamaba. Volvió a girarse para verla ahí, su silueta aún enmarcada por la bella noche y sus ojos resplandeciendo como nunca.

-Tu chaqueta. –le recordó Sora con una tímida sonrisa.

Se la extendió y él la tomó asintiendo, un poco decepcionado volviendo a darle la espalda para emprender camino a su casa cuando ella volvió a exclamar su nombre.

-Y otra cosa. –empezó evitando sus ojos. -¿Te gustaría ir a verme a algún partido de tenis un día? –indagó avergonzada y a la vez feliz. –Tengo uno el próximo sábado, si quisieras…

-Me encantaría. –le cortó Ishida con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. –En compensación te invitare a verme ensayar con mi banda ¿Te gustaría?

-¡Claro! –exclamó contagiándose por la sonrisa del rubio. –Sería fabuloso.

-Entonces nos veremos, y ten por seguro que estaré en ese partido apoyándote. –prometió el compañero de Gabumon. –Es una promesa.

-Una promesa. –repitió la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo. –Entonces, adiós.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo Sora se puso de puntitas y besó la mejilla de Yamato Ishida quien respondió con un sonrojo que pobló su rostro se tocó la mejilla donde los labios de Sora habían estado y una boba sonrisa adornó su cara mientras la veía perderse dentro de su casa. Sintió como su respiración se agitaba y en estomago como maripositas revoloteando. Un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a surgir de su corazón y aunque no entendía porque de repente Sora le resultaba tan hermosa y diferente se daba una idea.

Parecía ser algo llamado amor.

* * *

**Nota final:** Fue cortito pero espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito:) Esto es un One-Shoot pero igual y si se me ocurre como podría continuarlo pronto, no es nada seguro pero conmigo nunca se sabe xD. Por ahora consta solamente de este capitulo pero siento que aún le falta más para considerarlo completo asi que quien sabe:)

Saludos, un beso!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **Algo llamado amor.

**Summary:** Como una simple frase pudo cambiarlo todo.

**Nota:** Hola a todos y gracias por los comentarios del primer capitulo. Bueno como la inspiración volvió decidí completar este fic porque no me parecía quedar bien como solo un One-shoot así que aquí esta la continuación. -Sera un minific de cinco capitulos a lo mucho pero espero que les guste. A Leer:

* * *

**Algo llamado amor.**

Yamato pocas veces se había sentido tan nervioso. Sora jamás le había invitado a algún partido suyo directamente y aunque a veces había ido como propuesta de Taichi para ir a darle un poco de apoyo a su incondicional amiga esta vez era diferente, la pelirroja misma le había pedido asistir y eso lo hacía sentirse preocupado.

Terminó de arreglarse y partió hacía la cancha donde sería el partido, cuando llegó se fijó en las gradas y se sorprendió al no ver a ningún otro de sus amigos allí, el tenía casi asumido que Taichi asistía a la mayoría de los partidos por lo que llegó a creer que este no sería la excepción, al parecer se equivocó y esto solo le hizo sentirse más nervioso. Se paró muy cerca de donde las jugadoras estaban y Sora le vio.

La pelirroja agitó su mano saludándole y el rubio le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y el partido daba inicio. Yamato intentó por todos los medios que su atención pasara de las piernas torneadas y morenas de Sora moviéndose con agilidad a la pelotita de tenis que rebotaba constantemente… pero no tenía buen resultado.

Es que el uniforme de tenis era demasiado llamativo para los muchachos y Yamato no era la excepción, esa falda corta que se pegaba a su cuerpo y esa blusa blanca que resaltaba su piel tostada… pero sobre todo esas piernas.

Agradecía a todos los cielos el amor de esa chica por el deporte que le había provocado ESAS piernas.

Se regañó mentalmente al verse pensando aquello, Sora era su amiga, de sus mejores amigas en realidad. Era la única chica que parecía entenderle y apoyarlo incondicionalmente ¿Qué hacía ahora fijándose en su cuerpo? En esas curvas, sus caderas, su plano abdomen…

Eso era totalmente irracional, en más de una vez la había visto en ropa veraniega y mostrando esas piernas que ahora lo enloquecían ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así y sus ojos se negaban a apartarse de ese cuerpo? En general la relación con Sora ya no era igual, desde aquella noche no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y en su sonrisa, sus ojos, toda ella en sí y más de una vez contra su voluntad la pelirroja terminaba colándose en sus sueños.

Volvió a prestar atención al partido cuando vio como Sora levantaba su raqueta y daba un certero golpe a la pelota, golpe que su contrincante no fue capaz de devolver y así fue como Takenouchi ganó en encuentro. Sora se saludó con la perdedora y luego recibió las felicitaciones de su entrenadora y compañeras.

Cuando por fin estuvo libre se dirigió hacía Yamato quien la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estuviste muy bien, Sora. –comentó. –Felicidades por tu triunfo. –agregó abrazándola.

Esto la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo sonrojarse bastante, desde la noche en que Yamato la acompañó a casa no se había olvidado de su agradable compañía, su mirada penetrante y sobre todo su aroma varonil.

-Gracias, Yamato. –le dijo apenada. –Pero estoy toda sudorosa, debo ir a las duchas y cambiarme. –le recordó sonrojada.

-Oh sí. –habló el rubio riendo nervioso y soltándola. -¿Te espero para ir a algún lado?

-No lo sé. –respondió. –Si tú quieres…

-Claro que quiero, tuviste un gran triunfo, hay que celebrarlo.

-Bien. –aceptó emocionada y sonriendo. –Entonces espérame. –Dicho esto tomó su bolsa y corrió hacía los vestuarios.

Yamato la miró marcharse y luego se sentó en las gradas que ya habían sido casi completamente desocupadas. Esperó por casi diez minutos cuando vio una figura salir de las duchas, lamentablemente para él no se trataba de Sora si no de su rival.

-¿Has venido a ver a Takenouchi? –le preguntó acercándosele.

-Eh sí. –contestó Ishida un poco intimidado.

-¿Es tu novia? –quiso saber la muchacha de largo cabello oscuro.

Yamato titubeó, ciertamente Sora no era su novia pero a todo esto ¿Eso que le importaba a la jugadora de tenis? Bufó.

-No. Es mi amiga. –explicó tratando de verse amable.

-Ya veo. –analizó la muchacha. –Entonces me puedes pasar tu teléfono ¿No?

-¿Mi teléfono? –repitió el joven incrédulo alzando una ceja.

-Claro, chico. –afirmó ella. –Podemos salir a algún lado.

En ese momento Sora venía saliendo de los vestuarios y al ver la escena frunció las cejas en señal de desagrado. ¿Qué hacía Takami coqueteándole a Yamato tan descaradamente? ¿No era suficiente con que le pateara el trasero en el partido ahora también quería que lo hiciera en realidad? Trató de serenarse, después de todo Yamato no era más que su amigo, y ella no tenía derecho a espantarle a los ligues, además Yama era muy guapo y tocaba en una banda lo que lo hacía cotizable entre las féminas. Pero ¿A qué se debía tanto celo de su parte?

-Lo siento pero no me parece una idea buena. –admitió el rubio tratando de librarse de las insinuaciones de esa joven. -¡Sora! –la llamó al verla acercarse. -¿Nos vamos?

La pelirroja asintió no sin antes dedicarle una mirada envenenada a su rival en el tenis y ahora en algo más. Siguió al rubio para irse del lugar, ninguno decía nada.

-Perdona a Takami. –pidió Sora. –No tiene remedio. –agregó, luego hizo una pequeña pausa. – A menos que no te haya molestado.

-No me molestó. –contestó Ishida y eso provocó una extraña furia de parte de Sora. –Pero me incomodó, no soy bueno rechazando insinuaciones como esas.

-¿Rechazar? Entonces ella no te interesó.

-Ciertamente. –respondió dedicándole una sonrisita. –No es mi tipo.

-Oh ahora resulta que eres un exigente. –dijo Sora riéndose mucho más relajada que instantes anteriores. –No me digas.

-Yo no dije eso. –negó el portador de la amistad. –Solo dije que no es mi tipo de chica.

-¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

-Te diré cuanto esté seguro. –prometió guiñándole el ojo lo que provocó que Sora enrojeciera, tampoco quería verse tan interesada aunque no pudo evitarlo.

Caminaron un poco más y Yamato la invitó a comer algo a una pizzería cerca de ahí, como Sora moría de hambre no pudo negarse y accedió a ir hasta allí. No tardaron mucho en llegar y se acomodaron en una mesa para dos al aire libre.

-¿Por qué no invitaste a Tai y los demás al partido? –curioseó Yamato sin poder evitar su duda.

-No estoy segura, solo supe que quería que tú estuviera ahí. Creo que se me pasó, pero si te sentiste incomodo… -comenzó algo avergonzada.

-¡No! –aseguró el rubio cortando su disculpa. –Me pareció bien, solo me sorprendió.

Sora le sonrió de forma cariñosa, aquella sonrisa que provocaba que el muchacho de bellos ojos azules se sintiera paralizado por instantes, una sonrisa cargada de ternura y afecto. Probablemente era el gesto que más le encantaba de ella. Y eso que no eran pocos.

-Pensé que mi madre podría asistir pero el trabajo no se lo permitió. Sabes, ella es la que me enseñó a jugar tenis pero raramente puede ir a verme a un partido. –relató la tenista. –Para mí fue muy importante que estuvieras ahí Yamato. –añadió mirando la mesa. –Gracias por no defraudarme.

Yamato no pudo evitarlo y tomó su mano sobre la mesa regalándole una caricia sobre la misma, el gesto hizo que Sora casi saltara en su asiento y que su corazón se agitara bastante, Yamato estaba sonrosado observando como ella le miraba asombrada.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré allí para ti. –le susurró el chico mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –No lo olvides.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras se perdía en los bellos ojos zafiro de su acompañante. Hasta esos últimos días Yamato era su amigo, uno muy cercano con el que se llevaba bien pero ahora dudaba que siguiera siendo lo mismo para ella, ahora prácticamente pensaba en él todo el día y tenía grabada su sonrisa en su mente sin poder sacar su dulce voz de sus sueños. ¿Qué eran esas sensaciones? ¿Se trataría de amor?

La hermosa escena se vio interrumpida pues les sirvieron la comida en ese momento. Comieron entre comentarios divertidos y bromas. Se sentían muy cómodos juntos y a pesar de aquellas sensaciones desconocidas que los acogían estaban seguros que su relación, fuera lo que fuera, sería más fuerte que todo.

Yamato pagó y salieron del lugar, el muchacho, sin saber porque, se vio tentado a tomarla de la mano pero no lo hizo, no quería asustarla a pesar de cuanto le hubiera gustado poder sentir sus dedos entre los suyos brindándole calidez. A mitad del camino a casa de Sora pararon al ver a una niña ofreciéndoles flores.

-¿No quiere comprarle un rosa a su novia? –cuestionó la niña con sus enormes ojos mirándolos.

Sora se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Yamato tosió nervioso pero aún así sacó su cartera y le pagó a la niña que le entregó unas bellas rosas rojas.

-Toma. –indicó entregándoselas. –Una felicitación por tu gran partido de hoy.

-Gracias, Yama. No tenías que hacerlo. –dijo observando las rosas. –Pero me alegra que lo hicieras.

Él le sonrió satisfecho son su semblante alegre y volvieron a caminar rumbo la casa de la pelirroja, observó como Sora cambiaba de hombro su bolso donde llevaba su raqueta y uniforme de tenis y se golpeó la frente al notar su error, ahora seguro la muchacha creería que era todo menos un caballero.

-Permíteme cargar eso. –pidió señalando el bolso apenado. –Debe estar pesado, siento no habértelo dicho antes.

Ella se rió al notar su nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes Yama, no es tan pesada. –aseguró pero al ver la mirada del rubio cedió y se la dio para que se la llevara.

El muchacho se la colgó al hombro y comprobó lo mentirosa que podía ser Sora si se lo proponía.

-No, no es tan pesada. –la imitó con ironía.

-Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada. –le explicó Takenouchi. -A mi me resulta ligera.

Yamato negó con la cabeza y continuaron su camino. Al fin llegaron a la casa de la muchacha y ella le sonrió agradecida cuando él, agotado, puso por fin su bolso de tenis en el suelo y se dispuso a despedirse.

-Ha sido divertido. –admitió la compañera de Biyomon. –Habrá que repetirlo algún día.

-Ya me parece. –afirmó. –Adiós.

Y como la última vez Sora le besó en la mejilla provocándole una electricidad que lo recorrió completito. Ella se adentró a su casa con las rosas rojas en su mano derecha, su bolso sobre su hombro y una sonrisa de enamorada en el rostro. Aquel temblor en su pecho no podía ser de amistad.

* * *

**Nota final:** Esperó que haya gustado:) Es dificil explicar como se sienten esos dos porque a mi me parece un paso muy grande saltar de la amistad al amor y quiero explicar mas o menos como surgió ese paso y lo que pensaban Sora y Yamato al pasar por todo esto.. Espero estarlo haciendo bien xD

En fin, gracias por leer. ¡Saludos y besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **Algo llamado amor.

**Summary:** Como una simple frase pudo cambiarlo todo.

**Nota:** Hola y gracias por comentar el capitulo pasado:)

* * *

**Algo llamado amor.**

Ese día sábado Sora se levantó muy temprano a diferencia de cómo solía hacer cada fin de semana, a la chica le gustaba levantarse tarde para molestia de su madre. Sin embargo ese día no lo hizo y no era porque tuviera algún deber en la florería, o un partido de tenis. Era porque ese día era el cumpleaños de alguien muy importante para ella.

Tomó su celular de la mesita de alado de su cama y marcó un número mientras que con nerviosismo esperaba que le respondieran del otro lado. Sus manos sudaban pues no estaba segura de que iba a decir.

-Habla Ishida Yamato. –su voz la hizo volver de su mundo y recordar lo que hacía.

-Yamato. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó con alegría.

-Sora, muchas gracias. –contestó el emocionado rubio. –Que bien que lo recordaras.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? –indagó ella. –Ojala te la pases muy bien, Yamato-kun. ¿No harás algo para celebrar?

-No estoy seguro. –confesó Ishida. –No me gusta mucho la idea pero Takeru insiste en que debería al menos organizar una reunión.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. –admitió la pelirroja Takenouchi. –No se cumplen quince todos los días.

-Es que no sé. –prosiguió Yamato. –Además debo practicar para el concierto que daremos la próxima semana en Noche Buena y…

-Sin peros, Yamato. –intervino Sora. –Haremos una reunión o algo parecido.

-Bueno, si tú insistes. –terminó resignándose. –Te espero en mi casa entonces a eso de las seis ¿Te parece? Les diré a los demás.

-Me parece perfecto, y de nuevo felicitaciones.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos pronto.

-Si, un beso.

Dicho esto colgó el aparato y por inercia sonrió ampliamente con el pensamiento de ver a Yamato en unas horas. Estos últimos meses no había nada que no fuera Yamato en sus pensamientos y a pesar de que todo el asunto de los peligros del Digimundo y la derrota del Emperador de los Digimon también la había estado molestando el recuerdo de la sonrisa del rubio siempre conseguía colarse en sus pensamientos y hacerla sonreír con felicidad.

Paso la tarde buscando un regalo decente para el chico, no era que lo hubiera dejado para el último momento pues se había pasado esos últimos tres días buscando pero nada le convencía, ya había visitado cada centro comercial de la ciudad y empezaba a agobiarse.

Pero para su desgracia el regalo perfecto seguía sin aparecer por lo que tuvo que conformarse con algo que le pareció más o menos bueno, pero aún así estaba convencida a hacerle "unas cuantas modificaciones". Cuándo tuvo el regalo volvió a su casa y descubrió que aun faltaban más de tres horas para la celebración así que para matar el tiempo decidió buscar algo que ponerse, bendita la hora en que decidió hacer eso pues entonces se dio cuenta que nada le gustaba lo suficiente.

Era ridículo, ella no tardaba más de cinco minutos eligiendo la ropa que usaría y ahora llevaba casi dos horas sin poder escoger nada. Se dejó caer a su cama resoplando y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras ahogaba un grito de desesperación. ¿Por qué no podía escoger que usar? Había visto miles de veces en la televisión o en las películas como las mujeres tardaban horas arreglándose antes de sus citas ¿Por qué le estaba pasando justo eso cuando ni siquiera se trataba de una cita?

Al final optó por una blusa de color azul con un listón blanco bajo sus pechos y holgada de ahí para abajo y unos pantalones blancos ajustados, también se puso un abrigo del mismo azul que la blusa. No le parecía tan buena opción pero tampoco quiso lucir tan arreglada, solo era una reunión después de todo.

Consiguió estar lista justo a tiempo para poder irse a casa de Yamato, pareció recordar que tan lejos estaba en esos momentos y se lamentó no haberle pedido a Taichi que la acompañara. Le llamó, tal vez estaba a tiempo y no se había ido aún.

Corrió con suerte una vez más pues el moreno, acompañado de Hikari, acordó encontrarse con ella frente al edificio de Sora, no tardaron mucho en llegar y los tres partieron.

-Te ves muy bien Sora. –le alagó Hikari. –Me gusta tu broche.

Ella sonrió y se llevó una mano al broche azul que adornaba su cabello en esa ocasión.

-Gracias Hikari.

-Claro, ella usa broches siempre y cuando no sea uno regalado por mí. –ironizó Taichi con malos recuerdos invadiéndolo. –Porque si es así la señorita arma un drama.

-Que rencoroso. –musitó la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

Los tres llegaron a casa de Yamato y comprobaron que, después de Takeru, eran los primeros que llegaban. El rubio los saludó sonriente, primero a Tai, luego a Kari y por último a ella. Sora le abrazó con la excusa del cumpleaños pero muy en el fondo solo quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y poder aspirar su perfume de nuevo.

-Muchas felicidades nuevamente, Yamato. –dijo estirando su regalo hacía él.

El rubio lo tomó sorprendido a la vez que Tai y Hikari le daban también su presente pero su vista continuaba puesta en la pelirroja y en sus bellos ojos color ámbar que de nuevo brillaban por sí mismos. En eso el padre del rubio salió de su alcoba y después de saludar a los muchachos partió a trabajar no sin antes abrazar una vez más a su hijo.

No tardaron en llegar Koushiro, Daisuke y Miyako. Iori no podría asistir pues tenía entrenamiento de kendo y si volvía a faltar, según él, su abuelo lo mataría. Jou llegaría mas tarde. Así que después de que hubieran cenado la deliciosa comida que preparó Yamato solo estaban acomodados en su sala conversando ya que Jou hubiera llegado.

-Gracias a todos por venir y por sus regalos. –murmuró apenado, era bien sabido que eso no se le daba bien.

-De nada, Yamato. –respondió Taichi. –Pero creo que ya es hora de marcharnos, mamá dijo que nos quería temprano en casa.

-Es verdad, yo también debo irme ya. –comentó Miyako mirando su reloj.

Así es como todos comenzaron a marcharse poco a poco terminando solo Sora, Yamato, Daisuke y Takeru, que se quedaría a dormir.

-¿No te vas ya, Daisuke? –cuestionó Takaishi.

-No. –respondió. –Cuándo le dije a Jun que venía a casa de Yamato-san insistió en venir a buscarme personalmente.

Yamato se estremeció ante la afirmación del amiguito de su hermano. Takeru sonrió y le pidió a Daisuke acompañarlo a la habitación para jugar a la consola que su hermano conservaba a pesar de no haberla usado casi nunca. Motomiya accedió y por fin dejaron a Yamato y Sora solos.

-¿Y no te vas aún? –quiso saber Ishida. –Pensé que te irías con Tai.

-Oh, es que mi madre está en casa de una amiga y le queda de pasada tu casa por lo que vendrá a recogerme en un rato. –contestó sentándose acomodándose de nueva cuenta en un sillón.

-Ya veo… -Yamato se sentó junto a ella. –Oye no he abierto tu regalo ¿Te parece si lo hago ahora?

Sora enrojeció al recordar su ridículo regalo de cumpleaños pero asintió con la cabeza jugando con sus dedos. El rubio se puso de pie y tomó el regalo envuelto en un papel amarillo con pequeños perritos adornándolo, sonrió al verlo y volvió a posarse junto a Sora.

Abrió el regalo poco a poco intentando no romper mucho la envoltura. Cuando al fin término pudo ver que el obsequio de Sora no era más que un hermoso portarretratos con una foto de ambos a los doce de edad tomados del brazo. Ella sonreía ampliamente a la cámara, Yamato sin embargo veía al piso sonrojado y notablemente avergonzado.

El marco del retrato era de un color marrón y de un estilo de madera, alrededor Sora había dibujado el emblema de la Amistad y el del Amor muchas veces con algún tipo de material que hacía que se viera muy profesional, al reverso del marco había un escrito.

"Yamato:

Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños y por ser como eres, un chico muy dulce y leal que siempre piensa en sus amigos. Gracias por ser así y por sobre todo por brindarme tu amistad y tu cariño por tantos años. Sabes que siempre estaré para cuando me necesites. Te quiero muchísimo.

Atte.: Sora Takenouchi"

Ishida volvió a sonrojarse inevitablemente después de leer las palabras de Sora sobre él y de contemplar aquella fotografía, él ni siquiera recordaba cuando la habían tomado pero haciendo un esfuerzo se acordó que había sido la primera que Hikari sacó con su cámara digital hace dos años. Al parecer Sora se la había quedado.

-No es mucho. –comentó ella sintiéndose un poco incomoda ante el silencio del muchacho. –No sabía que darte pero se me ocurrió esto. Es para que nunca te olvides que me tienes cerca para todo lo que necesites. La fotografía es de algunos años, es que no tenemos muy recientes y…

Yamato no la dejó terminar porque le dio un abrazo muy fuerte dejando el portarretratos en el sillón. Ella se sintió muy feliz ante esta muestra de afecto por parte del músico y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias, Sora. –dijo después de unos momentos. –Es perfecto. Y también gracias por venir y por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. –contestó ella sonriéndole. –Sabes que lo hago porque te quiero.

-¿Me quieres?

-Por supuesto. –aseguró bajando la vista sonrojada. –Pensé que sabías que eres una persona muy importante para mí.

-Tú también para mí…-agregó tomándola de la mano.

La atmosfera de felicidad se vio rota por el timbre. Yamato se apresuró a abrir pero entonces cayó en cuenta de quien estaba afuera y se giró hacía Sora con miedo en la mirada. Ella se mostró sorprendida por ver ese semblante asustado en su amigo.

-Sora ¿Podrías abrir tú? –le rogó retrocediendo. –Iré a llamar a Daisuke.

Y Yamato, literalmente, huyó mientras Takenouchi se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una joven, lucía unos años mayor que ella y llevaba el cabello marrón rojizo alborotado y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú y donde esta mi Yamato-kun? –indagó borrando su sonrisa. -¡Yamato! –exclamó asomándose por la puerta.

-Debes ser la hermana de Daisuke. –comprendió entonces Sora. –Soy Takenouchi, Sora.

-Yo soy Jun. –agregó Motomiya. -¿Dónde está mi hermoso Yamato?

-¿Hermoso?

-¡Si, hermoso! Yamato y yo seremos novios muy pronto, chica así que me mejor aléjate de él.

Sora no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción. Suspiró sin saber porque la idea de que Yamato tuviera algo que ver con esa muchacha le estaba molestando tanto. Entonces Daisuke llegó y caminó hasta su hermana.

-Deja de molestar, Jun. Ya vámonos. –le pidió su hermano menor.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero ni siquiera he visto a mi amado Yamato y le compré un regalo! –exclamó la chica.

-Se lo das luego, ya vámonos. Ándale, camina. –le decía Daisuke jalándola del brazo mientras se despedía de Sora con la mano y se iba del lugar con una llorosa Jun.

Sora bufó, esa chica le pareció gritona y molesta. Cuando volvió a mirar para adentro del departamento vio a Yamato asomarse por la habitación.

-¿Ya se fue?

Sora asintió riéndose por la cara de asustado que traía Yamato en ese momento. El rubio se quejó ante las burlas de la pelirroja.

-Oye que si esa loca te siguiera a sol y sombra no te estarías riendo. –le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Perdona pero tu cara fue tan graciosa. –aseguró sobándose el estomago, las costillas le dolían por la risa.

Entonces un sonido interrumpió sus carcajadas y las quejas del chico. El celular de Takenouchi que sonaba.

-Es mi madre que está afuera. –le comentó guardando el aparato. –Me voy.

-Ya nos veremos, recuerda que no puedes faltar a mi concierto en Noche Buena. –le recordó Ishida.

-Prometo que no lo hare. –le juró besando su mejilla. –Hasta luego, y que sigas disfrutando tu día.

-Hasta luego.

Sora se marchó y Yamato durmió esa noche, pese a las burlas constantes de Takeru que aseguraba que se veía como un clásico muchacho enamorado, con el portarretratos que Sora le obsequió junto a su cama, donde estaría cada noche desde ahora.

* * *

**Nota final:** Ojala les haya gustado:) Son las nueve de la noche y yo ya me estoy mueriendo de sueño lo cual demuestra que despertarse a las 5 no es saludable para nadie ¡Saludos!


End file.
